Hidden Love
by Seeker-Of-The-Heart
Summary: Roxas and Namin’e are best of friends. But what happens if there more than that to each other. When they move to another world, more of their feelings are shown. But will they keep their love hidden? Roxas X Namin'e
1. Moving Is Hard

_**Hidden Love**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_Summary:_ _Roxas and Namin'e are best of friends. But what happens if there more than that to each other. When they move to another world, more of their feelings are shown. But will they keep their love hidden?_

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I am definitely not the owner. If I was, my name would be there and it would be awesome! XD_

_Seeker-Of-The-Heart:__ Ok… This is my first story that is mainly with Roxas and Namin'e. And my first story that has to do with their relationship. So… Don't kill me! I'm having a go! And sooner or later I should be at my best. But… for now, I'm going to try. Ok. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 1- Moving Is Hard**_

_If I had to move to the ends of the Earth. I would gladly do that for you._

I lied down on soft white grainy sand; looking up at the everlasting dawn sky. It's beautiful. Beautiful. Out of all words that could describe it.

The word that stood out the most… was that it was merely beautiful.

I closed my eyes and lay there, with the whistling of the breezes and wind gushing onto my petit body. I have blonde hair with bangs that sat nicely and part of my hair fell daintily onto my right shoulder. I was wearing a white bikini; since we were spending our last day of Twilight Town at the beach.

Yes… Last day. My school had blown up after a slight incident. Rumours have it that Axel was the cause. But back to the point… The Principal told all the students, including us, to pick schools in nearby worlds and go there; until our school was fixed.

So of course everyone; A.k.a Kairi, Riku, Sora, Selphie, Axel… even our parents all agreed… to move to Destiny Islands. And yes… moving… the school wasn't going to be fixed in weeks… or months… it would take at least 2 – 3 years. Especially because of all the debris everywhere and the money they would have to get.

Ugh…

… I've only ever lived here in Twilight Town. It would be such a big change. I really don't want to move. I'd miss my house, my room, my school, the beach, the dawn sky, and… the amazing sunset.

Moving is Hard… and it seems as if… I'm not ready.

At least I know someone must feel the same. Thinking of that one person, I gently opened my eyes and saw said boy. Blue Azure eyes gently glanced at my ocean blue eyes.

"Why hello Roxas" I said as I shooed him so I could sit up. Roxas leaned back and sat down beside me. "Hey" he said gently.

I looked over to him. Same expression. We both didn't want to go.

"Hey Namin'e" he asked and turned his head to which his eyes stared directly at mine. "Yeah?" I answered with a bit of pink arising onto my cheek. He stared at me gently and grabbed my hand. He started running and he pulled me behind.

"Roxxaaass?!" I said being dragged along. "Come on _Nami_. It's the Last day! We have to go swimming with the others!" he said before dragging me harder.

"Oh but of course" I giggled realising.

Before I knew it I had hit the chilly water and started shivering. I stood there all huddled up with my hand still holding Roxas' hand. He saw me all cold and hugged me. I felt my self heating up and my cheeks turning red. He was my best friend but why did this always happen. Why do I always feel so weird around him?

But before long; I finally got warm. Once I did Roxas let go and splashed water directly into my face. It totally drenched my hair and my bangs fell onto my face. "_Roxy_ I am soo going to splash you directly in your face!" I yelled and chased after him. Roxas started running. He got what he planned. A water fight.

But… he didn't come prepared like I did! "Selphie. Over here" I said and held my hands out. A moment later a water gun plopped into my hand. I clicked the end and reloaded. _Chhh CHH._ Oooo and it even sounds like a real gun when it reloads!

Roxas turned around and saw the watergun. "Darn!" he said. Selphie always had a twist to her 'weapons of destruction'. This was loaded with ice and cold water. But I refreshed it with icy cold water just then. He was soo going to be soaked!

Roxas ran faster and I ran directly behind him. I could hear all the girls say 'Go Nami! Kick his ass!' and 'Roxas don't let a girl beat you' or 'You better run… or you'll be freaking cold!' from the boys.

"Hehehe… Oh _Roxy_ stop running and face me already!" I yelled so he could hear. "No way! You have a weapon… from Selphie! I wouldn't win! And stop calling me Roxy!" he yelled in reply. "Stop calling me Nami!" I yelled back teasing him.

"Never!" and with that Roxas rushed away from his doom. But a massive wave was forming where he ran towards.

I ran after him but then it became a blur.

'_Nami? Namin'e… NAMIN'E!?'_ I could faintly hear yelling coming from above. '_Where is she?'_. '_Nami?' _said some other voices.

'_The wave. Roxas the wave!' _I think it was Kairi's voice. _'Oh. Nami! I'm coming!'._ And then I felt vibrations within the water and felt someone swimming up to me. I gently opened my eyes to look into azure ones and then felt myself being pulled up as I closed them again.

I gasped for air once we hit the surface. And I clinged onto Roxas' body; it looked like he was giving me a piggy back ride; like when we were little.

I opened my eyes once more and looked to Roxas' face. I saw a tinge of pink on his cheeks. But I'm not bothering to ask, I wanted to thank Roxas. He just saved me from drowning.

"Sorry," Roxas whispered to me as he walked to the others with me on his back, "I didn't mean to go so far into the ocean". "Thanks for saving me" I replied and lay my head on his shoulder. He perked up and turned his head to look at me. "Your welcome. Plus I didn't want you to drown".

Before I knew it my cheeks were turning rosy, so I looked away to stop all the tension rising. But saw that I still had the watergun in my hand. Still loaded.

And I squirted at the back of Roxas' head. "Owww," Roxas yelped, "that's so cold!!! What'd you do that for Namin'e!?". "No sense wasting it!" I chuckled and he let me down only to turn around and splash me for revenge.

Kairi was about to ask if I was ok. I knew because she was coming over. But in the corner of my eye I saw her smile; knowing I was ok. After all, I continued the water fight with Roxas.

"Come on you two lovers! We must go and eat some lunch!" Kairi teased and turned away skipping over to Sora. Then wrapped her arms gently around him.

I turned to face Roxas. He turned at the same time too. We both stared at each others and looked away embarrassed. "I'm going to kill her… that is soo embarrassing!" I whispered. "I know. We're only best friends after all," he whispered back, "yet, I'll let you do the honours. Lady's first". A smiled at him thankfully and walked over and punched my best friend Kairi.

"Owww," she said and rubbed her arm, "now what was that for?". I looked at her with a critical look and then sat down on the blanket. A towel wrapped around me and I turned to see Roxas as he sat down. "Thanks" I whispered back. He smiled at me with his angelic smile. It's soo beautiful and amazing and handsome and… what am I saying!? He's my best friend!

I put those weird thoughts aside and ate my salad, with slices of chicken and a light pasta. Yes I know. I eat really healthy foods… but there nice tasting!

I turned to see Kairi; Sora was feeding her. They were going out of course and they both looked really happy.

Roxas turned his face to see something on the road and he pointed saying "we have to pack up. Parents are here".

I sighed heavily and took my camera out of my bag and took pictures of the beach. I had taken some of my house and other places to make a scrapbook; that way I wouldn't get homesick. I _really _wouldn't want that to happen.

I gently placed my camera back into my peach coloured bag and stood up; helping pack up the picnic with the others. Then I looked over to Hayner and Olette. They were coming too; but they were excited. Me and Roxas… just want to strap ourselves to trees and protest against moving… well I felt like that.

But it can't be that bad I guess and we're coming back once the school's done… Right? …

…Ugh. I dunno anymore!

Roxas looked over and glanced at me and put his arm around my shoulder. Then smiled his angel smile. "Don't you worry Namin'e" he whispered sweetly into my ear. I smiled back and his cheeks started going rose coloured. I didn't notice though.

We all went and changed into our clothes for the day and headed over to our parents.

I wore a white tank top with a sky-blue skirt, and I was wearing white and blue converses. But before I left I had made sure to wear one of my most prized possessions. My butterfly necklace. It was made up of a chain that clipped onto threads of white and light blue. Where the chains connected came down into daisy's or tulip shapes around the threads. On the threads were different colours and shades of blue; and dangling in the middle was a beautiful butterfly. The colour of it was a white and light blue and it had tips of grey. It was so pretty and even looked fairy like. I love it and wear it everywhere... and I wear it all the time.

We continued walking towards our parents and soon we got over to the mini-bus; yes a mini-bus! There were lots of us and the parents had to come as well.

I went in and moved to the back, placing my small gentle body onto the seat and put my feet up on the other remaining seats. I then opened my bag and got out my sketchbook with some colours and a pencil. I looked out the window and placed the beach surrounding into my head and began to draw.

I felt my feet being lifted of the seats and placed onto someone's lap. I glanced of my sketchbook and turned to see Roxas. "Hey" I whispered over to him. He replied and asked "what you drawing Nami?". He moved to the seat directly beside me and looked over to my drawing. It was nearly finished and it showed the beach with the beautiful dawn sky.

"You're a really amazing artist Namin'e". I blushed for a slight moment and then continued the drawing. After a few moments I was done and I handed it to Roxas as he requested to see it. I looked over to his gaze and his eyes showed passion for my drawing. "Namin'e. It's like an exact replica". I giggled.

Roxas handed me my sketchbook and Kairi came in with Sora. Everyone followed and the parents locked the doors where we put our lugged. They then came in and the bus started moving.

I didn't notice but I fell asleep on Roxas' shoulder. I felt a slight whisper. "Sleep tight Nami".

~z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z~

I woke up, in what felt like, mere moments later and looked outside the window; I saw the gummi hanger. We were here. I nudge Roxas' as he seemed asleep and we both went out of the bus; and saw the others getting their luggage. We got ours and followed the parents inside.

"Whoa" was the only word that came from my mouth. "I know. This place is huge" Roxas replied to me. He then grabbed my hand and held it; entertwining our fingers. I blushed from the slight contact, it seemed he did too. Then we continued to follow our parents.

Before long we were at the gummi ship the parents booked. We placed our luggage and the parents locked the door. I went in and seriously… this gummi is bigger than what it looks like! Roxas followed me with his hand still in mine.

Soon I remembered and let go of his hand, then blushed slightly. I found a seat, and sat down, sitting next to a window; and gazed at the busy workers getting everything ready.

I felt someone sit next to me. Let me guess… Roxas?

I turned around and I was right. Roxas. But when I turned I jumped back in my seat. His face was only inches away from my face. He backed away too; slightly a tinge of pink was on his cheeks. "Sorry about that. I was looking out the window to see what you were looking at". I chuckled. Silly Roxas.

~z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z~

The gummi zoomed off and we were flying. Not to long after, we landed on an island; if we're here, than that was quick! I looked once more at the surroundings. The island wasn't big but it wasn't small either.

Roxas turned to see me look out the window.

I didn't take my gaze away, "My new home".

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Hehehe. Hope you all like it!_

_Remember it's my first go at a Roxas **X** Namin'e story._

_So please tell me how I went!_

_And I hope that wasn't too long or too short._

_Thanks and please review!_


	2. Reunions

_**Hidden Love**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_Summary:_ _Roxas and Namin'e are best of friends. But what happens if there more than that to each other. When they move to another world, more of their feelings are shown. But will they keep their love hidden?_

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I am definitely not the owner. If I was, my name would be there and it would be awesome! XD_

_Seeker-Of-The-Heart:__ Ok… Here is the second chap! :D This is where Wakka and Tidus come in! :P _

_Enjoy!_

_This Chapter is dedicated to White Firez because I remember the first time she read this XD And such. And yeah… also because she's an awesome friend. And yep! ^w^ Message at the bottom for you! :D_

* * *

_**Chapter 2- Reunions**_

_I will never get sick of you saving me._

I realised how long I stared. So I jolted of my seat and got of the gummi ship swiftly. Then went to the luggage area. I took my luggage and so did everyone else. Roxas held the other strap of my luggage, to help me with the weight.

Two boys about my age or a bit older or a bit younger, approached us. One of the boys smiled "Haven't seen you all in a while, ya". Sora, Riku, Kairi and Selphie must be who he is talking to. They smiled. "Hey Wakka!" Selphie said happily.

The other boy though, stared at me. It was kind of creepy. Do I have something wrong with my hair? There must be something wrong. Did I forget to wear pants?! Ah! That would be horrible! I looked down quickly and was relieved. Ugh. I must watch too much TV; but when I looked up, he still stared.

Wakka realised the 'newbie's'; Roxas, Hayner, Olette, Pence and I. "Hello ya. I'm Wakka," he said to us and held his hand out for a hand shake, "And this is Tidus". I shook his hand and then looked over to the other boy. Tidus huh. Tidus looked away shyly. Whoa. He then came up to me, and instead of a simple handshake, he gave me a hug.

Roxas' grip on my luggage seemed to tighten, but why would it. I must be imagining. I held out my hands and placed it on Tidus' back. I thought it would be weird if I didn't hug back. I then said politely "nice to meet you Tidus". He then let go and went back to stand beside Wakka. I thought I saw him blushing.

Oh… he must like me. I giggled softly.

The parents had finished helping the gummi ship leave. "Ok. Let's go show you you're rooms. Then we will leave you alone so you can unpack" said my mother. My parents are always so understanding. I love it how they let me have peace and quiet when I need it most.

We all walked over to a huge tree. We climbed up the ladder onto the balcony, which entered the huge house. There were tons of rooms, enough for all of us. Some rooms had names on it. I couldn't help notice that Sora, Riku, Kairi and Selphie already had their names on some of the doors. This must have been their rooms before they left for Twilight Town.

Everyone went and picked a room. Of course Sora and the others didn't really need to. They already had their rooms, and plus it was left the same. Easy for them. I walked a bit and saw a room. I opened the door gently and when I walked in; it looked perfect. The room was just the right size with blue walls and white carpet. It had enough space for me and I just pictured where I could have everything. It also had a window, that was next to a door. I opened the door and realised I had my own personal balcony. I smiled happily; this room _is_ perfect. But I have lots of unpacking to do. I sighed heavily and began.

First I got my parents to bring in my stuff. Wardrobe, bed, stuff like that and I placed them where I wanted. After that, my parents left me be and I began. I fixed my bed and sat down placing my bag. I opened the zip and began rummaging through my stuff until I found my sketchbook and some pencils and colours. I began to write my name and add pictures that suit my drawing. After this I ripped the page from my sketchbook and walked slowly over to my door. I then placed my drawing on my beautiful wood door.

Then I walked into my room and put my colours, my pencils and my sketchbook away; zipped my bag and placed it somewhere safe. Then I started to unpack. I placed things and rearranged things to my liking. And before long, my room was perfect. More than it was when I started.

I sat there on my bed and decided to examine my room. I walked out of my room at my usual pace and looked around.

When you look on my door it has my drawing; it has pretty words written saying "_Namin'e"_ with pictures and suitable drawings. As you walk in, my room has blue walls and white carpet. My favourite colours, everyone says it suits me too. I've got a desk against the wall, with my laptop and books piled on the side. Most of them sketchbooks. On the other side I had my wardrobe. I had unpacked all of my clothes and put them in there. I also had a lovely bed. Blue and white; with patterns that match the night sky. My room was just the right size which gave me lots of space and it even has a balcony; just for me. Perfect for when I want to sketch scenery, or want to breathe in fresh air.

I've decided. I love my room. It matches me so well; and even though it might look boring to normal people; it had everything I could ever want.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Roxas? Nope. It was Tidus. Oh… this could be bad, he's a bit younger then me and if he does like me... What would I do? I'm not mean enough to do anything that would hurt his feelings. Though I'm strong enough to punch Kairi when she teases me. I chuckled remembering. She's my cousin, so it's all good.

"Hey Namin'e," he said, "have you finished unpacking?". "Yes. And how did you know my name? I don't seem to remember telling you… sorry about that" I told him. "No worries. And I saw it on your door" he reassured me. I mentally face/palmed myself. _'Of_ _course'_. "Ok" I said and sat on my nice comfortable bed.

Then Roxas came.

"Namin- Oh, hi Tidus. Can I borrow Namin'e for a second?" he said and pushed his way towards me. He then scooped his hands under my waist and picked me up. Carrying me along with him, he walked by Tidus and through the door. I giggled. "Roxas what are you doing?" I asked giggling from being carried around. "I'm saving you from that torture" he chuckled. "Torture? That wasn't torture. He was just talking to me" I told him. "He clearly likes you" he said glancing down at me. "I know that Roxy" I said trying to look up at him.

But at my room, Tidus stood there. "Urgh. How could he just take her like that? Didn't he see she was busy talking to me?" he said and stomped off. And outside, Roxas was carrying me to the beach.

I tried to get out of his grip, I was getting really dizzy. But he's just too strong. "Don't try Nami. I'm not letting you go" he smiled gripping me tighter. "I-I'm g-getting d-d-di-izzy" I stuttered, he continued to carry me anyway. _'Oh Gosh. Why are you so strong Roxy?'_ I thought.

That brought back a memory.

"_Nami we better go home now. It's getting dark" a young boy with blonde spiky hair said. He looked about seven._

"_Oh… but Roxy… I want to stay here at the beach" I whined._

"_Nami, we'll come back tomorrow. I promise" he said and got up, holding his hand out._

_I grabbed his warm hand and he pulled me up. We started to walk onto the path and off of the sand. He held my hand in his hand, gripping me tight. His warm hand keeping me warm as well. We walked along the path until some older kids started running and playing games. _

"_Someone's going to get seriously hurt here" Roxas said and he pulled me to another path. "This should be better"._

"_But Roxy, it goes onto a hill. And that ledge over there. It seems dangero-"_

"_Don't worry, I'm here" he said with a calm soothing voice._

_I relaxed._

_We kept walking along the path when some of those older kids started running up and down the hill._

"_What are they doing?" Roxas wandered watching them. We moved to the side of the hill where the older kids where not. _

"_Roxxyyy" I said looking at the legde. "I know I'm going to fall. I'm clumsy, remember?"._

"_Nammmmiiii… Don't worry" he said, gazing now at me._

_We walked a bit and then we heard a yell. "Move out of the way, kids" said a voice._

_**Crash. **_

"_AH!!!" I screamed when the older kids crashed into me and Roxas. Roxas was on the grass lying down from the impact. But clumsy little me fell back and onto the dangerous legde. _'See'_ was all I thought._

_I looked up. I had one hand onto the ledge. The other was dangling by my side. I tried reaching but I couldn't. "Roxas!!!" I yelled._

_I looked down at the ground. A huge drop, maybe about 20 feet down. Oh I wish that was sand. It was not. It was hard, solid, grey concrete. My hand began to slip. _'Oh no, it's like TV. Ah, I'm going to die!!!'.

_My hand couldn't take holding my weight and I felt my grip on the ledge disappear. I squinted my eyes, hoping to ease the pain and I waited._

_But nothing happened. No pain… No ache… No agony._

_Just a warm hand._

_I opened my eyes slowly and looked up once more. I looked at the face of my best friend. Roxas was gazing down at me with his hand clutching mine._

"_R-Roxas?" I asked him. How could he hold my weight? Roxas was sitting near the ledge with one hand gripping the ledge; probably to make sure he doesn't fall; and one hand holding my hand._

"_Oh Gosh. Why are you so strong Roxy?" I asked him._

_He smiled warmly and pulled me up and we walked home like we were before._

This memory stayed in my head and it was the only thing I thought about while Roxas was carrying me onto the beach.

Roxas and I were now on the sandy surrounding. He gently let me down on the soft sand. "Thanks" I said; I was getting too dizzy. "No worries" he chuckled and he sat down closely beside me. Then there was a short silence. I lay my head on his shoulder and I looked out to the ocean.

"No matter where we are. The ocean always seems the same" I whispered smiling. "Yeah" he answered back, looking out to the ocean like I am.

Then I closed my eyes and let myself rest on him. He didn't move an inch, probably thinking I was sleeping; and I guess he was making sure he wouldn't wake me.

So I let the breeze blow over me and breathed in the fresh air. I wanted this moment to last forever. Being with him was like heaven. My own personal angel.

But then I remembered something.

"Ugh" I sighed. "What?" Roxas questioned as he turned his head to face me. It seemed he was startled. I'm guessing he did think I was sleeping. "Oh… it's just that we have to start school tomorrow. And be the new kids again" I whispered.

"It wouldn't be that bad. This island doesn't seem to have that many students" he whispered back.

"Maybe so" I whispered, but it turned into a little yawn.

Maybe he was right. Though I still didn't want to start at a new school. But… with him…

…With Roxas…

…Nothing could go wrong…

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

_Seeker:__ Oooo… Nami likes Roxas… Nami likes Roxas!_

_Namin'e:__ No I don't! We're only best friends!_

_Seeker:__ Oh _**really**_?_

_Namin'e mumbles_

_Seeker:__ What did you just say?!_

_Namin'e:__ Nothing!_

_Seeker:__ Tidus? Oh Tidus?!_

_Namin'e:__ Oh… Oh No! Ummm… Sorry, Sorry!_

_Seeker:__ I'm not that mean, huh Roxas?_

_Roxas:__ What? I only got here. What'd I miss?_

_Seeker and Namin'e look at each other worrying:__ Nothing… nothing at all._

_Roxas:__ Ok? Well please review!_

_Seeker and Namin'e:__ Yes. Please Review_

* * *

_**Message: To: White Firez**_

_Hey White Firez! I hope you love this chappie! And that you had fun reading it. I'm totally tired at the moment, my fingers are aching and my back is sore… and I still have thousands of stuff to do. But I'm getting there. I hope everything is okay with you, I hope you like this chapter, please review. And Merry Christmas!_

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!**

**^^ Pretty Please Review! ^^**


	3. First Day, New School

_**Hidden Love**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_Summary:_ _Roxas and Namin'e are best of friends. But what happens if there more than that to each other. When they move to another world, more of their feelings are shown. But will they keep their love hidden?_

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I am definitely not the owner. If I was, my name would be there and it would be awesome! XD_

_Seeker-Of-The-Heart:__ Here is the third chapter! :D Roxas and Namin'e go to their first day of, their new, school! :D _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 3- First Day, New School**_

_You are always with me… It's all that I wish for_

The sun shone its elegant rays gently onto my face. I fluttered my eyes open delicately, making sure I didn't look into the sun. I really _wouldn't_ want to blind today. Anything but today!

First day of a new school.

I got up slowly and turned to face my pillow. I clutched the sides of my cloud-patterned pillow and banged my head into it. It was the best thing I could find on short notice.

"Namin'e… today wont be so bad" I heard a soft angel like voice say. I, very slowly, took the pillow away from my face and went in the direction of the voice.

Roxas stood there like a god in my doorway. He wore a white shirt and a black jacket; that had checkered patterns around the edges; and the jacket hung loosely around his shoulders. He also had long black pants on; with checkered patterns right at the bottom and his shoes just matched his whole outfit. He wore his rings on his fingers, like usual, and his golden hair was in the perfect shape it was always in.

"Roxas!" I snapped, "you didn't even knock!". I looked down. I was in my p.j's. "_ROXAS_!" I yelled, blushing a bit. I really want him outside my room… _now!_

"I'll be in the living room, ok?" he said and silently closed my beautifully carved wooden door. I stared at the door for what felt like eternity before I realised that I had to get ready.

I hurried off of my bed and swung open my wardrobe. I rummaged through my clothes. 'What to wear? _What to wear!?'_ was the sentence that repeated through my mind.

Well let's see… I'm so tired, I need to go hit Roxas for seeing me in my p.j's and for not even knocking before entering, and I've got_ school_! Can this day get any more annoying!?

I looked over to my bed. It was a mess. The blankets were everywhere, my quilt was on the ground and my pillow… my pillow was very tempting. Maybe I should just bang my head in my pillow for a bit more. Or do what they do on T.V, scream into the pillow. Maybe I'll feel better after. Yes… very tempting.

I shook those thoughts aside and found a nice outfit for the day. I threw all the other clothes back in and closed my wardrobe. I walked over, at my normal pace, over to my bathroom and locked the door. Next I got undressed and into the shower. Then turned it on and let the water soak my worries. I felt much better.

I walked out and got my towel, got dressed and looked into the mirror. I was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a light blue jacket over and a white skirt. I wore white socks that went up to my knees and wore blue shoes. As you can see, I have a lot of blue and white things.

I wrapped my towel around my hair, letting it dry, and made sure my bathroom was, at least, decent. Then I walked out and put my dirty clothes away and went to fix my bed. After this my room was clean and I went back into my bathroom. I put my towel away and dried the rest of my hair. Afterwards I looked into the mirror. _'My hair is such a mess_' I thought. I began looking for my brush. _'It must be here somewhere'_. Once my brush was located I looked into the mirror, again, and brushed my hair.

Now my hair was neat but a bit spiky on some edges, the way I like it, and some of my hair fell nicely onto my face and onto my shoulder.

Happy with what I saw in the mirror, I exited the bathroom and started looking for my school bag.

"Here it is" I said aloud. I then went and found my bag that I always had with me. I emptied all of my stuff from that bag and put it into my school bag. My sketchbook was the last thing I put into my bag; I zipped it up and walked out of my room, closing the door.

Slowly I walked past several doors until I was in the living room. Roxas was there, waiting for me, sitting down watching the T.V. "Darling you look pretty" I heard my mum say. "Blue and white always looks so beautiful on you".

"I know, I know" I muttered as I saw where my Mum was.

My mum smiled warmly and got breakfast ready. I walked over to the dining table and sat down. My mum placed a plate of food in front of me and a glass of juice. The food's smell was entoxicating. It made me so hungry all of a sudden.

All I can say is my mum is one hell of a good cook.

"Thanks Mum!" I said smiling. She smiled back and went off to clean in the kitchen. I ate my bacon and eggs and gulped down my juice. I got up quickly and was about to go to the kitchen when something grabbed me.

"Why are you in such a rush?" a heard the same angel voice say behind me.

"Well, Roxas, I have something I want to do before school and also… knock before entering next time!" I said, trying not to yell the last part.

"Sorry, I was just worried you might bang your head into something. At least it was just a pillow" he whispered into my ear.

"Fine, you're off the hook, for now" I told him and smiled a little.

He smiled happily and said: "And next time I promise I will knock".

I smiled and turned around to continue what I was doing. But I still couldn't move.

"Roxas!" I yelled not turning around.

"I wasn't done speaking" he chuckled.

I turned around and glared at him, with my plate and my glass still in my hands. And then I looked at him, waiting.

"Let me walk you to school today" he said smiling at me. His eyes held a kind of sparkle that I could not resist.

"Sure… now let go" I said, trying to shield away from the wonders called Roxas' eyes.

He smiled and let go of my arm.

I smiled back and turned around and continued walking to the kitchen. I walked past my mum and placed my plate and glass into the sink. I was about to wash them when a hand stopped me. If it was Roxas… grrrr… I would punch him!

It turned out to be my mum. "I'll clean this honey, go and have fun before school" she smiled warmly. I stopped and washed my hands then hugged her tightly. "Thanks Mum!" I whispered. She kissed me on my forehead and went back to washing. And so I walked to the dining table to get my bag.

But it wasn't there. One word came to mind… or a _certain_ _person_…

"ROXAS!" I yelled. I heard his adorable laugh from outside. "YOUR _DEAD_!" I yelled, probably loud enough for the whole of destiny islands to hear. Maybe even near by worlds, too.

"Hey Namin'e" I heard a voice from behind me. "What's happening?".

I turned around, it was Tidus. He was wearing a t-shirt with a sleeveless jacket on and pants that matched his style. "Hey Tidus. I'm about to go kill Roxas. See ya" I said and swiftly turned around about to go kill said person.

"Namin'e?" he questioned from behind me again. Judging from his voice, he seemed kind of nervous. I wondered what was going on, so I stopped and turned. "Yeah?".

"Want to walk to school with me?" he asked me, and I saw him blushing a bit. He was looking out the window waiting for my reply.

Being the way I am, I was about to say yes, though I remembered I told Roxas I would walk with him. I wouldn't want to be rude and so I was about to say something to Tidus when I felt hands gently grip around my waist.

"Sorry Tidus. She's walking with me today. I already asked her" I heard Roxas' voice behind me. I wondered when he climbed back up the ladder. And it seemed both me and Tidus didn't notice him until now.

I turned my head and glared at Roxas, he let go of me and gave me my bag. I zipped it open and checked if everything was there. _'Yep everything's there'_ I thought. And so my glare turned into a smile.

"Phew" he whispered and smiled back.

"What... did you know I would kill you?" I teased him, poking him in the side.

"I'm glad you're not killing me now" he whispered in my ear, tickling me.

"If you do that again, even if you give me my bag back, I will hunt you down" I said with a glare, and then laughed at his expression.

"Namin'e, you are really different. One second you're all nice and sweet and the next you're evil and scary" he stated.

"Well that's my personality" I told him with a matter-of-fact tone.

"You're personality is evil and scary!?" he asked sarcastically, expressing fake shock.

I wacked him in the head and then laughed at his expression.

"No… I'm sweet and nice, but if someone does something; I'm strong, evil and scary enough to do what I have to" I said smiling.

"You're right, and really right with the strong part" he told me and rubbed his head.

"Now… can we go, I want to do something before school" I told him.

He grabbed my hand in his and started walking for the door. But as we were doing so, I remembered Tidus was there, so I added politely. "See you later Tidus!".

Roxas and I walked through the door and began walking towards the wooden ladder.

"Yeah… see you" Tidus said, fuming at the blonde boy who interrupted, "So, Roxas is my competition" he said and walked off to his room.

I went down the ladder first and Roxas went down after. Then when we were all ready he asked me, "So what is it you want to do?".

"Go to the beach for a bit, duh!"

"Why?"

"Roxas… are you silly or what? ... guess!"

"Ummm… you want to draw?"

"Of course I do!"

And I walked along the gravel path and onto the sunny beach. Roxas followed behind with my hand in his. Then we found a nice spot and sat down on the soft grainy sand. The view was still beautiful and the sound of the waves was soothing and calm as I looked around.

"This is the exact spot we sat down yesterday Namin'e" Roxas said realising.

"Of course it is" I said and smiled.

I opened my bag and got out my sketchbook and some colours and some pencils. I began to draw, but I realised I already had a beach landscape, so I wanted something more.

I pushed Roxas in front of me.

"What?" he asked, startled.

"I want to draw you with the beach" I told him and began drawing the background with my pencil in hand.

He laughed and then smiled. Then he did a pose.

I burst out laughing and fell back onto the grainy sand. I lay there laughing and even when I realised sand is probably getting into my hair and my outfit is probably all wrinkled; I didn't care. I just couldn't stop laughing.

"Wha~at… I need a pose" he said smiling and emphasizing his words.

I clutched my stomach. You know how you laugh so much that it hurts? Well that's happening right now. As I tried to settle down, I could here Roxas laughing. It sounded so sweet and adorable. The way he laughed sounds like a wind chime; soft amongst the wind but sweet enough to be different from everything else. His laugh certainly was one in a kind.

Thinking about this, I actually stopped laughing and just listened to his laugh. It sounded so nice against all the other noises I could hear.

But I remembered I only have a bit of time before we have to get going, so I sat back up and started to draw again. Roxas this time, just sat on the sand and started making a sandcastle.

After a few minutes I was done and very proud of my drawing. By then Roxas had finished his sandcastle as well. It had four pillars that surrounded the castle which had holes carved in them, to represent windows. It had flags and sea shells that went across the whole sandcastle to decorate it, as well as a moat that circled the whole area.

I looked at his wonderfully made castle and then back at my sketchbook. "Roxas" I called him not taking my gaze of my sketchbook this time.

He walked over and sat down, and I placed my sketchbook into his hands.

"Beautiful Namin'e" his soft voice spoke as he smiled.

The picture shows the beautiful beach with Roxas sitting down making a sandcastle. I drew it so well that it looked like it was a photograph that I just stuck onto the page. In the picture the sun shone just right and it showed Roxas' handsome features. And his sandcastle looked quite nice.

"Thanks" I said smiling back and he closed my sketchbook and handed me it. I gently took it from his hands and zipped my bag open. I placed all my things inside and zipped it closed. I silently got up and Roxas took my hand. We started walking to school.

"I wonder what the school will look like" I asked, looking at Roxas.

"Well, look there" he answered and pointed north.

I swiftly turned my head to where he pointed and involuntarily I spoke "whoa".

The school wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. What I wondered was how a school this big could fit on this island. But the fact I couldn't miss was that it did look like it had a lot of students.

I gulped without even thinking.

He tightened his grip on my hand.

I began to blush. Ah! Why does this always happen around him?!

We walked slowly through the crowd of people. I could feel their eyes glued onto us.

Most of them _are _watching us.

"Roxas! Namin'e!" I heard Kairi yell happily.

Roxas and I smiled and made our way over to Kairi, Sora, Riku and Selphie; who were lounging around a really pretty garden. Kairi was wearing a really nice pink outfit that matched her personality so well. Selphie, of course, was wearing something fashionable and Riku wore something casual, but it gave him a certain look that we all come to know as 'Riku's Style'. I gave a couple of laughs and Roxas looked at me, probably wondering what I was thinking of. And Sora was wearing a really cool outfit with chains and zips; which really suited him.

While we continued to make our way to our friends, I couldn't help hearing what some people said, '_they know Kairi_?', '_oh, he's cute_', '_she's so pretty!_', '_hmm… the new kids_'.

I wanted them all to be quiet…

"Hey, let's show you two to the office. Hayner, Olette and Pence are already there" Kairi said and began her 'fashionized' tour.

We all followed Kairi and she pointed to a couple of buildings as we made our way towards the office.

On the way we also got some more stares and I heard a couple more comments like, _'that girl and that boy'_ **'yeah'** _'do you think there a couple'_ **'who knows'** _'they look cute together'_.

It irritated me that they had to gossip. This is way I don't like being the new kid… but… me and Roxas… Roxas and I… It's such a... weird thought? … We're only best friends after all…

"Here's the office" Sora said, "And don't mind the stares from everyone. This place doesn't really get new comers. Since the main school is on the main island".

"Oh" I murmured.

"And can you believe it?! Everyone seems to remember us. We haven't been here for such a long time!" Selphie added in, really amazed.

Roxas gave a couple of silent laughs. I couldn't help it, I turned and pressed my face against his shoulder and laughed as well. Sora and Kairi gave a few laughs after us.

"Hey!" Selphie replied, but then gave a couple of laughs herself. "Just get your buts in there and get your timetables, wouldya?".

"Haha" Riku added a couple of chuckles before walking into the building with a smirk on his face.

We all followed and got our time tables. Then we met up with Hayner, Pence and Olette who were there too.

"So what classes do you have Roxas?" Olette asked in her sweet voice. "Hayner and Pence have a lot of classes with me". Olette was wearing a really cute outfit which consists of the most vibrant yellows and a to-die-for orange colour. It really was pretty… especially on her.

"Let's see" he said and looked at his timetable. I was already looking at mine. It looks like I got all the classes I want. Art being one of them.

Roxas looked up again and started talking to the others while they talked back to him. I wasn't exactly listening, so it sounded all jumbled up. But it seems all of us have our timetables and we probably have a few classes together.

"I wonder what Nami has" Roxas said, which I only heard a bit of before he took my timetable.

"Hmmm" he murmured.

"What?" I asked.

He looked towards me and smiled that breathtaking angelic smile. It practically knocked the air out of me.

'_Breathe'_ I thought. _'Jeez, lately I've been acting weirdly'._

"I've got all my classes with you" he said with that smile, "Don't you think that's just plain weird? Oh well, at least I'll have my Nami!" he added.

I didn't know what to say. He has all his classes with me? Wow.

"U-ugh..." I started off, trying to find my voice, "A-at least I don't have to worry about being alone, huh?".

He just laughed.

And of course I had to laugh. Whenever he laughed, you just had an urge to laugh too.

"And anyway," I started off, my voice all back to normal, "why would you be in all my classes? You wouldn't pick my electives".

"Actually, some of them I did pick my self. The other ones where either because there was nothing else I wanted to do or classes were full, that kind of stuff" he said with a shrug.

"I guess that makes sense".

Roxas laughed a bit more, he seemed happy lately. And for some reason, I am always at my happiest when he is.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked as we slowly made our way towards the others again; who were outside near the garden filled with all kinds of flowers from lotus' to iris'.

"Nearly time for class" he said after looking at a clock on the pale green wall.

"Greeeaaat… what do I have first" I asked. If he has the same classes, then it'll save me time from having to get my time table out.

"Art" he said with a grin.

That made my mood change. "Wow, starting the day with Art. I could get use to that".

"Me too" he answered back, "I love seeing you draw".

Heat rose in my cheeks and I looked away to hide it.

"Thanks" I murmured and we continued to walk to our friends.

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

_Seeker:__ Aheehee! ^^_

_Namin'e:__ ?_

_Seeker:__ Hey, I'm a happy authoress right now!_

_Namin'e:__ Okay?_

_Seeker:__ Anyway, I just want to say thanks to these people:_

**Luckycookie, Unfortunate Events, Leo's Katanas, Simone, Pheoniix, Lebrezie, Jalooloo, Shadowofthenightxx, Roxasfan, Drew, kindomheartsproxi, NoNo-XD, and random-spaz.**

_Seeker:__ A very big thanks to all of those people for reading and reviewing this story. And for alerting and/or faving this story. It makes me happy to see that someone faved it or alerted. And I love reading the reviews I get. It inspires me *w*_

_Roxas:__ And so, Seeker decided not to be lazy and she decided to update._

_Seeker:__ Sorry for the wait guys! XwX Anyway, hopefully that wasn't too short… or too long. And hopefully it has enough descriptions._

_Namin'e:__ I think it's okay._

_Seeker:__ Thanks… but just to be sure. Please Review and tell me what you think! :D_

_Namin'e:__ Yeah! Reviews would be appreciated. ^w^_

_Roxas:__ Yep! We would love to know what you all think._

_Seeker:__ So please, please review! And Thanks for reading!_

_Roxas:__ And the next chapter should be here soon… hopefully…_

_Namin'e:__ Byez!_


	4. Attentiooooon

**Attention all!**

Please read this, it's _very_ important.

For starters, I am having trouble deciding where to go next. I have a plot for this story and I have written the new chapter but it's just that I can't decide whether to put it on.

You see, I have some side pairings in mind and I haven't been able to put up a chapter because I don't know if you'd like to read side pairings.

Basically… would you want side pairings? And if so, are you okay with yaoi? Because I have a few in mind; a few straight pairings and a few yaoi pairings.

So I would like to read your thoughts on this. I will give it another month and in this month could you message me your thoughts – **do not** review, I repeat _**do not review!**_ – please send messages because as soon as I get your messages I will write/fix up the chapter and post it over this note.

After the month is over I will decide what I'll do. If no one sends me a message after the month is over, than I will just write what I want to write, and you all will have to deal with that. So it would be appreciated if you message me.

Either way, Thank You.  
P.S: I made a poll a while back so it should still be on my profile. If you don't have time to write a message, at least check out the poll. Thanks!


End file.
